Thousand Years
by Shaundi'sSnitch
Summary: He had lost the two women who truly loved and could call his friend. One was lost to death and the other to his enemy before meeting death also.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

A/N: I just had an idea about this story; it came to me in a daydream during sixth period Maths.

_**Bold Italic**_represents a flashback or memory that a character has.

'_Italic' _represents a thought of a character.

Summary: He had lost the two women who truly loved and could call his friend. One was lost to death and the other to his enemy before meeting death also.

_**Giggles and shrieks of laughter filled the room as the three children sat on the cold wooden floor. A boy about the age of nine stared at the two girls who held onto each other, trying to contain themselves. He had Onyx coloured eyes and Black shoulder length hair, his skin was pale as Snow and a hooked nose protruded from his face.**_

"_**Sev?" the Blonde-haired girl whispered softly. She had bright Blue eyes that seemed to hold innocence; her hair was pulled up into a pair of buns that rested on the sides of her head.**_

"_**Yes, Serena?" Severus asked softly.**_

"_**Is it true that Lily and I will be in Slytherin with you?" she answered back as her eyes widened in anticipation..**_

"_**Of course we'll be together," Lily said as her Emerald coloured eyes sparkled while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, it was an Auburn colour. "So don't worry, Serena." She smiled down at the blonde before turning her gaze to Severus.**_

_**The boy blushed when he noticed Lily's stare, so he cleared his throat and stood up straightly. "I must be off, my parents would punish me if I got home late," Severus said sadly. He grunted when he felt Serena's weight crash into him while her arms snaked their way around his waist and gave him a death-gripped hug, then, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder as Lily joined the hug. He loved the two of them, he loved them dearly. "I'll see you both tomorrow."**_

"_**See you tomorrow." they called out while waving goodbye to him.**_

Snape shuddered at the memory, it had been one of his most happiest memories, but the mere thought of it now brings him to a frozen state. Lily and Serena had been his rocks as a child, their laughter and giggles were a sweet lullaby to his ears, their hugs used to keep him safe from harm, However, he couldn't protect them from the corruption and harm of the outside world; after the mud blood incident with Lily, she had estranged him from being her friend and ignored him. The only person who comforted him during the times where he had broken down during classes was Serena. Then, fate decided to teach him a lesson and steal the bubbly blonde away from him.

_**(Fifth year)**_

"… _**Hush now Severus, I'm not going to leave you," whispered a Fifteen year old, Serena who gathered the sobbing boy up into her arms and cradled him against her chest. "Hush, it'll be alright."**_

"_**H-How can it be alright, Rena?" Snape hiccupped while wiping his nose on the sleeve of his robes. "Lily isn't speaking to me, she ignores me while you speak to her."**_

"_**Lily's hurt, what you said was harsh," Serena sighed before conjuring a tissue and handing it to Snape. "Remember, what you say comes with a string of consequences."**_

_**Snape blew into the tissue and continued to sob, "I wasn't thinking, I was angry."**_

"_**I know, but you could've handled it more calmly," she said softly. "I'll take you to the Christmas party that Professor Slughorn is throwing.:**_

"_**But what about Sirius?" Snape asked coolly.**_

"_**I'd rather have my friend as my date."**_

_**(Two weeks later,)**_

_**Several students were attacked by an unknown werewolf, though none of them were bitten. Snape had a suspicion on who the werewolf was and decided to confront Lupin on the next full moon, which happened to be that night.**_

_**He watched as Lupin and Madam Pomfrey, along with James, Lily, Sirius and Pettigrew, walk past the Whomping Willow and towards the Forbidden Forest. Whipping out his wand, Snape walked silently and stealthily after them.**_

"_**Lily and I will watch you from a safe distance." Madam Pomfrey explained as Lupin nodded. Then, a gasp left Lily's lips as she ran away from Lupin who was slowly transforming into a werewolf.**_

_**Snape watched as James and Sirius transformed into a Stag and a Black dog. He curled his upper lip as a low snarl came from his lips at the same time Lupin howled. "Now I can-' his sentence faltered when he saw a silver light. Frowning, he stared into the light and saw a girl.**_

_**Lupin had also seen the girl and howled out in rage before charging at the mysterious being. He launched himself at her and bit into her throat.**_

_**The girl let out a muffled scream before falling to the ground. She started to cough as blood escaped from the fatal neck wound.**_

"_**Petrificus Totalus!" Lily yelled as the spell hit Lupin who fell over. She ran over to the girl and let out a horrified scream, "Serena!"**_

_**Snape left his hiding place and sprinted over to Lily, who gave him a surprised look. He gripped Serena's hands, "What were you doing out here?" he whispered as tears trickled down his face.**_

"_**I couldn't stand anyone getting hurt, so I had to do something," Serena murmured in a raspy voice as tears welled up in her eyes. "Severus, don't hate Remus, it's not his fault."**_

"_**Serena, please," Lily sobbed as she cleared blood away from the wound. "We can get Madam Pomfrey to heal it."**_

"_**There's no use, by the time she heals me, I'll be already dead." Serena whispered weakly.**_

Snape had to watch his best friend die in his arms, he watched as the one girl whom he had loved die a slow painful death. He also remembered how he felt a necklace being placed into his hands, it was a silver chain and on it was a small diamond pendant.

A moon crescent pendant.

A/N2: Well I don't know what to think of this story...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so Serena is Luna Lovegood's half-sister, father being Luna's and mother, Ikuko (of course.) Also, she is Super Sailor Moon in this story and about seventeen, so she could fit into Harry Potter: and the Half-blood Prince.

_**Bold Italic**_represents a flashback or memory that a character has.

'_Italic__'_represents a thought of a character.

The train ride to Hogwarts was unsettling for seventeen year old Serena Tsukino, she had recently found out that she was a product of an affair to a British Wizard, whom she had never met or knew about. Also, her papa, Kenji had retaliated and sent her to Hogwarts instead of the private Japanese wizarding school she was enrolled in.

"Serena, are you going to talk?" whispered a soft voice as she stared at her sister, well half-sister to be correct. Her name was Luna Lovegood, or Loony as everyone said.

Luna and Serena shared the same colour of hair; a pale almost silver blonde, however, for Serena, her hair was darkening. They had the same big bright blue eyes which seemed to startle Serena.

"There's nothing to talk about." Serena replied firmly before staring out the window. She felt a sense of familiarity with the dark scenery, as if she had been traveling to Hogwarts before.

"I'd like to get to know you," Luna sniffled while holding onto her wand. "You're my sister."

Serena sighed then stood up and walked out of the compartment so she could get dressed into her robes. She wished her friends were coming with her, and then she wouldn't feel left out; she smiled sadly at the thought of Haruka walking her to the bathrooms and scaring off anyone who tried to talk to her.

"They're going to be joining you later." replied Luna the cat's voice.

"I know, I know."

_HP/SM,_

Snape sat down at the staff table and glared dangerously at any student that dared to stare at him. Around his neck was the Moon pendant that he had held onto since his beloved Serena's death, it had glowed earlier on in the day which intrigued him. The last time the pendant had glowed was in 1981 and that was about sixteen years ago.

"That's a beautiful pendant," Dumbledore said as he stared at it. "The crescent represents the Ancient house of Queen Serenity of the Moon."

"I didn't know that." Snape muttered as his gaze drifted to none other than Harry Potter. The boy was like his father, arrogant and obnoxious and Snape had a certain hate towards him. Then. He watched the new students walk into the hall, the nervous looks on their faces satisfied him.

"Isn't she a bit too old to be a first year?" whispered Professor Sprout as she pointed to Serena.

Snape quirked an eyebrow at his colleague's comment before paling when he saw Serena. She looked exactly like his Serena that it could've been possible for the girl to be her daughter.

"Serena Tsukino." McGonagall called out as the girl stepped forward and sat down on the chair.

"Impossible, I've sorted you out into a house," the Sorting Hat mumbled to Serena. "You came to this school many years ago."

"I'm only seventeen, you daft bonnet." Serena hissed.

"Well, I know exactly where to put you, SLYTHERIN!"

Serena stood up and stomped over to the Slytherin table and ignored the smile Draco Malfoy had on his face. She knew that this year was going to be difficult…

_HP/SM,_

"My name is Professor Snape, I am the Head of Slytherin and the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor," Snape drawled while walking around the Common room. He stared at Serena who was huddled up on a chair next to fireplace with a cat curled up on her lap/ "I do not condone any rule breaking or failing grades." He sighed then dismissed the students to their dormitories.

Serena continued to stare into the fire as she petted Luna who purred happily. The castle felt familiar to her but she couldn't figure out the reason why.

Snape continued to stare at Serena before walking out of the Common room; he couldn't face another second staring at the mysterious blonde…

_**(Fourth year)**_

_**The sounds of Lily and Serena's laughter made Severus smile as he watched the two girls chase each other in the water on the lake shore. It made him feel loved to have two special people care about him.**_

"_**Ew, Snivellus is watching them." yelled James who pointed his wand at the startled boy before casting a spell to make him hang upside down in the air.**_

_**Serena stopped splashing when she heard Severus yelling and laughter, she turned her head around and watched James Potter and his friends humiliate Severus. A low growl escaped her as she ran up to the group of boys and whipped out her wand.**_

"_**James, look it's Meatball head." teased Sirius who tugged at Serena's buns.**_

"_**Shove off Black," Lily hissed before shoving the boy away from her friend. "Potter, let-' she was cut off when Serena walked up to James and punched him in the nose.**_

"_**Go away and leave him alone."**_

_**James stared at Serena before picking his wand up and hurrying off before the blonde could do anymore damage.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, Serena is supposed to be sixteen, not seventeen. I just noticed then about the mistake.

Also, thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :)

"Serena, wake up," Luna murmured before pawing at the sleeping girl. "You need to wake up!" She sighed then jumped off the bed and sauntered out of the dormitory to see a bowl of cat food awaiting her.

Serena whined softly as she sat up and stared around the dormitory before sliding out of the bed and gathering her school robes up. Bounding out into the Common room she noticed that Luna was sitting next to the fireplace eating out of a bowl.

The cat looked away from her meal and stared at the blonde, "You're awake?" she replied in astonishment before going back to her meal.

"You woke me up." Serena protested before walking out of the Common room and down towards the bathroom. She hummed a soft melody while rounding the corner only to smack into Snape.

The man reached out and caught Serena before she could hit the ground; he stared down into the sparkling blue eyes before backing away. "Are you okay, Miss Tsukino?" he asked softly.

"Yes I am, sir," Serena whispered as her face went pink in embarrassment then her eyes caught hold of the pendant. "Impossible."

"Excuse me?" Snape replied.

Serena grasped the pendant and rubbed it, "this pendant, it-'

"Represents the Ancient house of Queen Serenity of the Moon,"

"No it doesn't, this was her daughter's pendant, it belonged to Princess Serenity V," Serena explained as memories of her past life flickered in front of her eyes. "The myth says that the holder of Princess Serenity's pendant is to be her knight."

"But isn't Sailor Moon the moon princess?" Snape asked.

"She is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity."

"So that would make Tuxedo Mask her knight."

'_Heh! That cheating a-hole, no way._' Serena thought before shaking her head. "At my previous school, we learnt that Princess Serenity had kept the pendant to herself," she said before picking her school robes up once again. "I am sorry for barging into you sir, I must leave to take a shower."

_HP/SM,_

Sailor Pluto frowned as she stared at the time stream, she saw that Crystal Tokyo still existed along with Rini, but it annoyed her that King Endymion was still cheating on Neo-Queen Serenity and that she ignored it in hopes that everything would be all right.

"Serenity-sama, what have I done?" Pluto whispered sadly, as she bowed her head in shame. "You could've still had Crystal Tokyo but with Severus ruling next to you.'

She slammed her fists against the hard ebony table before walking away from the time stream. "I swore not to interfere again, but I must fix the mistake I made." She lifted up her head and stared into the darkness.

_HP/SM,_

Amara smirked as she stepped into the Great Hall and stared around the students. Her gaze landed on a pale-blonde boy who was picking on a golden-blonde haired girl, who had a pair of buns in her hair.

'_He's picking on my kitten.' _Amara thought furiously before marching over to the Slytherin table, "Hey has your parents ever told you it is not nice to pick on a girl." she hissed coldly as her eyes hardened in fury.

Draco looked at Amara and snorted, "I don't need to listen to you." he snarled.

"Amara?" Serena murmured before launching herself at the older girl.

"It's alright kitten, he can't hurt you."

"Because if he does then we'll have a serious problem." replied a soft voice as Amara and Serena turned to stare at Michelle who stood in front of Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita and Hotaru.

"Merlin, a girl's army?" Draco replied sarcastically as the Slytherin table laughed.

"Not exactly." Raye said sarcastically before flipping her hair.

"Not exactly?" Draco repeated dead panned,

"Yeah, 'cause if you make Serena cry then you'll have me to deal with." Raye warned.

"Oh what are you gonna do?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"This," Raye said as flames erupted from her hands and flew into the air. "I'm as you see quite gifted, now scram you filthy parasite."

Draco cowered in fear before backing away quickly. He heard the other houses laughing at him as he ran out of the Great Hall.

"Trista's not going to be impressed with you." Mina whispered to Raye as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well the baka was picking on Serena, and _only _I do that." Raye stated while laughing at Serena's pout.

_HP/SM,_

"I want you all to try and repel any offensive spells," Snape said as he walked around his classroom before stopping in front of Amara. "And to help me is my new teaching assistant, Professor Tenoh."

"Hey everyone," Haruka said as she waved to the students, the girls sighed at the sight of her and the boys grunted in envy. "Now may I have a volunteer to help me?"

The girls started to argue over who wanted to be the volunteer as Serena sighed and stepped forward.

"I was going to be the volunteer!" whined Lavender Brown.

"Amara is my friend," Serena said stubbornly. "I've known her for three years."

"Her?"

"He's a she?"

Amara's face went blank as the comments continued then she groaned. "I didn't say I was a guy did I!' she yelled angrily before standing in front of Serena. "Now Serena, I'm going to cast a spell and I want you to try and block it."

"Okay Professor." Serena said with a smile.

"_Impedimenta!_" Amara yelled as the spell flew at Serena.

Serena flinched as she watched the spell come towards her; she closed her eyes and hoped it would not hurt. When she felt nothing and heard several gasps, she opened her eyes to see her locket glowing silver.

Amy and Mina ran over to the girl and grabbed her arms then dragged her out of the classroom. Raye and Lita gathered up their bags along with Amy, Mina and Serena's bags before running out of the room.

"Professor Tenoh, I want you to continue with the class while I try to find those five students." Snape said as he rushed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

'_This was her daughter__'__s pendant, it belonged to Princess Serenity V… myth says that the holder… is to be her knight._' Serena's words echoed in Snape's head as he stared out over the castle grounds; trying to locate the missing girl. He had searched all of the floors in the castle and Serena was not found, or her friends.

"What did she mean about the pendant?" he whispered to himself as he strolled into the school library and towards the ancient history section. His fingers skimmed over a white leather bounded book as he pulled it out and stared at it.

The book was light and had gold cursive writing which read 'The Silver Millennium.'

"The Silver Millennium I see," replied a soft voice as Snape stared up from the book to see a woman with dark green hair and maroon coloured eyes. She was dressed in dark green robes. "I'm Trista Meioh, the new professor of History of Magic."

"Severus Snape, I teach Defence against the Dark Arts."

Trista stared at the book then sat down, "Why are you intrigued with the Silver Millennium?"

"A student of mine said that this pendant belonged to Princess Serenity V." Snape said as he held up the necklace.

"That is indeed the princess' pendant," Trista said before opening up the book. "But how did you end up with it?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me before her death and her name was Serena." Snape whispered as he relived the memory.

'_I need to make him remember his memories._' Trista thought as she nodded. "There could have been a connection between Serena and Princess Serenity."

"Impossible, Sailor Moon's the reincarnation of Princess Serenity."

"That's correct; it means that Serena has been reincarnated again," Trista said. "Maybe there's a connection between you and her."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Well maybe you knew the princess in a previous life." Trista said as her words echoed through Snape's mind.

'_A previous life_,' Snape thought.

_**Two girls were sitting underneath an Oak tree as Severus walked down the marble steps and into the courtyard. One girl had black hair and violet highlights while the other had golden blonde hair that was done up into a pair of buns that rested on the sides of her head, while the rest flowed down her back like streamers.**_

"_**Severus!" yelled the dark haired girl as she stood up and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, "How is my big brother?"**_

_**Severus smiled as he hugged his sister, twin sister to be precise, "I'm feeling fine, Raye," he said as he stepped away from her. Then, he stared at Serena and gave her a bright smile, "Hey Serenity."**_

"_**Hi Severus," Serenity said sweetly as she smiled at the crown prince of Mars. She stood up and dusted off her white gown "Mother wants to see me right now, I'll see you later."**_

"_**Bye Serenity." Raye and Severus called out as the princess ran up the marble steps.**_

"_**You like her." taunted Raye as Severus blushed.**_

"_**Do not." Severus retorted.**_

"_**Do too."**_

Snape stared at Trista who had a questioning look on her face; he leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I'm sorry," he replied as the woman frowned. "I didn't know what happened."

"You do, you remembered."

"How did you know?" Snape asked in amazement.

"I knew you in the Silver Millennium; you used to be terrified of me." Trista said while smirking at the memory.

"Trista, as in-'

"Princess Trista of Pluto,"

"Where's Raye?" Snape asked.

"I can't release that information; I need you to continue to remember."

_HP/SM,_

Serena had curled herself into a ball as she drifted off into a hazed sleep.

"Serena," echoed a soft voice as the girl whined. The voice chuckled, "Come on darling, you need to wake up."

"Mother," Serena mumbled as she sat up and stared around the room, it was the room on the Moon.

Queen Serenity smiled softly at her daughter before holding out her hand, "Come with me," she whispered quietly "We need to talk."

"Okay," Serena said as she stood up and held onto her mother's hand, "Is it going be long, I need to get to dinner."

They walked down the East wing of the castle and towards the private study, Queen Serenity watched as Serena's school robes shimmered and transformed into her princess attire. They sat down on the white leather couch and stared at each other.

"I missed you, Mom." Serena whispered.

"I missed you too, now do you remember being at Hogwarts?"

"No... Wait, have I attended the school before?" Serena asked.

"Yes, you attended the school over twenty-two years ago by the name of Serena Fletcher, at that time Sailor Moon was unknown and you were training your powers." Queen Serenity said.

"But why am I sixteen?"

"Because you were killed accidentally by a werewolf,"

Serena's eyes widened in surprise as a flashback hit her.

"_**Miss. Fletcher, why did you punch Mr. Potter?" Professor Slughorn replied as he stared at her from across his desk.**_

"_**He was picking on Severus, I wanted to yell at him but I was angry," Serena said quietly, her eyes watered as she stared up at Slughorn. "Severus is my friend and I hated that nobody would help him."**_

"_**I understand that, I will not give you a detention but a warning," Slughorn said sternly "I know you and Potter have differences but please let this be the last time."**_

"_**I promise you it will be." Serena said happily before running out of the classroom.**_

_**Severus grabbed Serena's hand and stopped her, "What's wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing, I'm hungry."**_

"_**You're always hungry." Severus snickered as Serena glared at him.**_

"_**I'm a growing girl." Serena said with a pout.**_

_**They laughed then bounded up the stairs and towards the Great Hall.**_

"Serena." Queen Serenity murmured as she waved her hand in front of the girls face.

Serena blinked then stared at her mother; tears glistened in her eyes as she leaned forward and hugged the queen.

"It's alright sweetheart," Queen Serenity said as she rubbed Serena's back. "It's going to be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you very much for those reviews, I really appreciate it!

Darien and Rini are going to make an appearance in either this chapter or the next one.

_**Severus walked through the palace gates with the other knights as they returned from a battle with Earth. He grinned brightly when he saw Serenity standing in the courtyard; he opened his arms at the same time the girl jumped into them.**_

"_**I missed you!" Serenity cried happily.**_

"_**I missed you too," Severus, whispered quietly into her hair, he lifted her up and spun her around in the air. "Earth is devastating."**_

_**Serenity nodded sadly then touched the diamond pendant she had presented to him when he became her knight. "I was frightened that you were not going to come back," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.**_

"_**I'm here now," Severus replied softly while holding onto Serenity's hands, he looked into the familiar blue eyes that he had grown to love and smiled. "If I were to die before your Eighteenth birthday, remember that I died for you."**_

"_**Severus-'**_

"_**Serenity, it is possible, and if so please promise me that you'll move on." Severus whispered sadly.**_

"_**I promise," Serenity said in a broken voice as she pulled away from Severus. "I-I've got to go."**_

"_**See you later, Serenity."**_

"_**Bye Severus." Serenity whispered as she walked up the marble steps and disappeared behind the palace doors.**_

Snape's hands trembled as he dropped his quill on the parchment he was writing on, then, he watched as a dark haired man slink into the classroom.

"May I ask why you are in my classroom?" Snape sneered as everyone turned around.

"My name is Darien Shields-'

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amara hissed angrily as she walked over to him. "I thought I made it quite clear that you were to stay away from Serena."

"She's still my girlfriend," Darien drawled with a smirk. "Besides, she listens to me."

"I will say this one more time, stay away from Serena unless you want your private anatomy to be rearranged!"

"Enough!" roared Snape who sped over to the arguing duo and brandished his wand at Darien, "I am Miss. Tsukino's head of house for Slytherin, and I am going to make sure you will not be able to see her unless the headmaster agrees with it."

Amara chuckled and gave Darien a 'ha-ha-you-got-owned!' look before walking away.

"Nobody can keep me and Serena apart; we have a-'he grunted when he felt Amara's hand connect with his stomach before being dragged away.

"My apologies, Mr. Shields can be such a drama queen."

_HP/SM,_

Trista smiled as she watched Serena walk into her classroom along with the rest of her class, which included Amy. She waved her hand at the blackboard as a small piece of chalk floated around in the air and started to write 'The Silver Millennium.'

"Now can anyone tell me what the Silver Millennium was?" she called out as Amy and Hermione's hand flew up in the air. "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"The Silver Millennium was the alliance between all of the planets in the solar system and the major leader in the alliance was Queen Serenity of the Moon." Hermione said.

"Well done, Miss. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor," Trista said while Hermione smirked at Amy. "Now who can tell me who were the prince and princesses of the planets?"

Amy and Serena placed their hands up.

"Okay, Miss. Miz-'

"Princess Mina of Venus," Hermione called out loudly.

"Correct."

"Princess Amy of Mercury, Raye of Mars, Lita-'

"Shut up Mizuno!" Hermione shrieked.

"Lita of Jupiter, Amara of Uranus, Michelle of Neptune, Hotaru of Saturn-'

"I mean it." Hermione warned.

"Princess Trista of Pluto and Princess Serenity of the Moon," Amy said in triumph.

"Well done, Miss. Mizuno, fifteen points to Ravenclaw," Trista replied brightly.

"She's wrong; Pluto is not a planet anymore." Hermione called out.

'_Uh oh, Trista's going to be peeved_.' Serena thought.

"Miss. Granger, Pluto is a planet and played an important part in the alliance," Trista muttered bluntly, as she stared at the girl with a cold expression. "And for calling out while Amy was speaking is rude, so I'll take back the ten points from Gryffindor."

"But... That's unfair." Hermione complained.

"Miss. Granger if you continue to disrupt the class," Trista said, "I will give you a detention, now sit in your seat and please stay quiet."

"Yes Professor. Meioh," Hermione muttered.

_HP/SM,_

Raye giggled as she listened to Serena who was retelling the incident during her History of Magic double period. Then, she turned to Amy and smiled, "That was classic, much better than that fight you had with Molly over the Ancient Greece display."

"I knew what needed to be on that display." Amy said.

"Hey Meatball Head, do we have Potions after lunch?"

Serena rolled her eyes at the nickname then nodded, "Yes, isn't that Darien?"

"It is, and he's being chased by Amara," Lita said as she watched Darien run towards them only to be spear tackled by Amara. "Oh! She's pummelling him."

"Serves him right," Serena, snorted as she noticed Lita running over to Amara.

"What's Lita doing?" Amy asked.

"It seems they're tag teaming." Mina said softly.

Darien groaned as he staggered over to Serena, his head and stomach throbbed in agony from Amara and Lita's punches.

"Get back here Shields!" Amara roared angrily who dashed over to the man and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Darien shouted as Amara and Lita piled on top of him.

"I thought we made it quite clear that you're not to see Serena, anymore." Lita hissed as Amara punched him in the nose.

"Miss. Kino, Professor. Tenoh," shrieked McGonagall as she and Snape rushed over the three of them. "Explain yourselves!"

"This idiot here," Amara said while pointing to Darien. "He has been told by Serena's parents that he is not to be in contact with her."

"Is this true Mr. Shields?" Snape said with a smirk.

"Yes, but Serena's my-'

"Mr. Shields, Miss. Tsukino is a student and you are a teacher," McGonagall said sternly. "There is to be no sexual contact between you two, or the consequences will be dire."

"And besides, you douche; _my Kitten _dumped you before she left Japan." Amara said smugly, knowing that Darien would get irritated with the nickname.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**I missed you!" Serenity cried happily.**_

"_**I missed you too," Severus, whispered quietly into her hair, he lifted her up and spun her around in the air. "Earth is devastating."**_

_**Serenity nodded sadly then touched the diamond pendant she had presented to him when he became her knight. "I was frightened that you were not going to come back," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.**_

"_**I'm here now," Severus replied softly while holding onto Serenity's hands, he looked into the familiar blue eyes that he had grown to love and smiled. "If I were to die before your Eighteenth birthday, remember that I died for you."**_

"_**Severus-'**_

"_**Serenity, it is possible, and if so please promise me that you'll move on." Severus whispered sadly.**_

Serena woke up in a cold sweat as the dream glimmered in the back of her mind. She slipped out of her bed and pulled on her robes before walking out of the dormitory.

She walked quietly up the stairs and onto the main dungeon floors, she was lost in her thoughts that she screamed when she felt a hand rest on her shoulders. She spun around and stared coldly at Darien.

"Serena, I've missed you." Darien said in a hushed voice.

"Shove off Darien, its over," Serena hissed lowly as she clenched her fists. "Just leave me alone."

"We're meant to be together-'

"No, you never loved me!"

Snape heard Serena's yells and frowned, it was past curfew and he couldn't allow a student from his house being caught by McGonagall. He walked towards the dungeons corridor and opened it silently before tip toeing down the stairs.

"Serena, we're going to be ruling Crystal Tokyo." Darien said.

"I'd rather kiss a viper than be with you," Serena hissed while her eyes narrowed. "You're a conniving, pathetic person and I never want to see you again."

"But what about Rini," Darien demanded "She's going to be our daughter!"

Serena snorted and quirked an eyebrow, "Rini's not your daughter," she replied coolly. "She will never be your daughter."

Darien leaned into her and smirked, "Everyone knows that Endymion and Serenity are meant to be together."

Snape overheard Darien's comment and frowned. '_Endymion and Serenity, What do they know about them?_' he thought before jumping when he heard a quiet cry. He ran down flight of stairs and spotted Serena who was on the ground.

"Shoot!" Darien yelled when he saw Snape pull out his wand. He backed away and went to run but felt his body go numb.

Snape watched the man fall to the ground before marching over to Serena. "Miss. Tsukino, are you alright?" he asked calmly while kneeling down and wrapping an arm around her.

"Severus," Serena whispered softly as her eyes widened "Y-You're Severus!"

'_Oh great, she's delusional._' Snape thought sarcastically, "Yes, my name is Severus-'

"I remember now, I-I was friends with you and Lily Evans," Serena said as she sat up. "I remember getting attacked by Remus, and I died in your arms."

"You're Serena Fletcher?"

"Yeah, and Princess Serenity," Serena sighed. "And you were Prince Severus of Mars, my knight in shining armour."

"Princess Serenity, you're-'

"Sailor Moon, yeah."

_HP/SM,_

_**Fifteen year old Raye stared down at Severus' body, tears dribbled down her cheeks as she grasped her brother's hand and held onto it tightly. Sobs devastated her body as she dropped to her knees.**_

"_**Raye," whispered a soothing voice. Serenity kneeled next to her best friend and held onto her while staring at her fallen knight, a tear fell down her cheek and onto the white marble tomb. "I'm so sorry, Raye."**_

"_**It's not your fault, it was Jadeite's fault, and he got jealous of how close I was to my brother and killed him out of spite."**_

"_**Mother has banished him the Moon and sent him to Earth."**_

"_**I should kill him, he killed my brother." Raye sneered.**_

"_**Raye, Severus would've wanted us to move on." Serenity said with a sigh.**_

"_**I know, but he was my only sibling, he was going to teach me how to use the sword of Ares."**_

"Miss. Hino, wake up!" yelled Snape as he stared at the sleeping girl. He sighed then walked over to the desk.

"Sir, I don't think you'd want to wake Raye up." Mina warned.

"Hush, she is asleep in my class and I do not allow it," Snape sneered at Mina before tapping Raye's shoulder. "Miss. Hino,"

Raye woke up startled and swung her fist at the offender.

Snape stepped back and watched the fist fly past him.

"I'm sorry, I had a rough night." Raye yawned.

The bell rang indicating that the class was over; Raye stood up and went to leave when she felt Serena's hand stop her.

"Raye, I need to speak to you and Professor. Snape," Serena said.

Snape frowned when he heard Serena speak his name and turned around to see Raye leaning against her desk. "What is bothering you, Miss. Tsukino?" he asked. It annoyed him that his Serena/Serenity was his student and he didn't even know until she had told him last night.

"Remember what I said last night?"

"Of course, how can I forget?" Snape said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Raye, try and figure out why Raye is my friend and able to manipulate fire."

"What's going on?" Raye asked angrily.

"If you're Sailor Moon-'

"You told him!" Raye shrieked while glaring at Serena.

"And if Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity, which makes..." Snape faltered as he gaped at Raye. "You Sailor Mars, and Princess Raye of Mars,"

"Congratulations-'she was cut off when Snape wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you; I hope somebody taught you how to use the sword of Ares."

Raye's eyes widened in surprise and misted, "Sev!" she shrieked while hugging her long lost brother.

Snape smiled then buried his head in Raye's hair, "I missed you."

"I missed you even more," Raye said as her eyes sparkled. "I even killed Jadeite for revenge."

Serena smiled and leaned in the doorway, her future had changed dramatically and she was hoping that when the time was right, she and Severus would be together once again. It hurt her that she wasn't going to see Rini.

"That's what you think." replied a soft voice as Serena turned around and stared at Rini.

"Rini?"

"Yeah, I'm still alive."

"But how,"

Rini pointed at Snape and smiled brightly, "Darien was never my father, it was Severus Snape."

Serena smiled brightly as she gathered the girl into her arms and walked over to Snape. "Severus."

"Yes, Serena."

"This is Rini; she's your future daughter." Serena replied.

Snape stared at Rini with wide eyes then flinched when the girl jumped into his arms.

"Daddy," Rini said with a bright smile.

"Rini, don't frighten him please."

"So if Rini's, Severus' daughter, that makes me her aunt." Raye said loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry smiled as he watched Serena bounce merrily into the Great Hall, it was a week before the Valentine's Day ball and he wanted to ask her to be his date, as he found her adorable. However, most of the people in his house told him it was foolish to be asking out the enemy.

"Serena, Harry's staring at you again." Raye whispered softly.

The blonde-haired girl went pink and turned her head slightly to see him strolling over to her. She then turned her head fully and smiled brightly at Harry.

"Hiya, Harry."

"Hey, Serena, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the Valentine's Day ball with me." Harry asked quietly while ruffling his hair.

Snape gritted his teeth as he watched Harry speak to Serena, his Serena. He gripped his goblet tightly and continued to glare at the boy who was flirting shamelessly with his beloved.

A loud crunch echoed around the Great Hall as all eyes landed on broken goblet in Snape's hand. He cursed loudly when blood began to draw; throwing the remnants of the goblet onto the table, Snape clutched his hand and skulked out of the hall through a side door.

Serena's eyes widened while she got up and dashed out the door. She listened out for Snape but sighed when she didn't hear anything. Then, she pulled out her locket and tapped her wand against it, "Take me to Severus."

Silver light emitted from the locket and went towards the main entrance of the castle and out into the castle grounds. She followed the light then stared up at the night sky, she smiled softly at the sight of the Moon while her Moon crescent became visible, and she continued to follow the silver light before shivering.

"Serena, what are you doing out here?"

"You're hurt," Serena whispered softly while taking Snape's hand into her own. She grasped it gently then concentrated on the wound, "It may sting."

"What..." Snape gaped when his hand glowed silver and the cuts slowly healed. "You can heal people?"

"Yes, it's the Silver Crystal has magical healing powers." Serena said while clutching her locket close to her.

Snape eyed the locket, he reached out and touched it at the same time it glowed silver. He grunted and felt a warm sensation run through him as the silver light blinded him.

"Severus."

Snape frowned at the soft voice, it sounded familiar to him, as if he had heard it in a dream.

"This is not a dream Severus, now wake up."

Snape opened his eyes noticed that he was lying on his back in a field of flowers, the sky was a dark blue and stars twinkled. He sat up and stared at the woman who kneeled beside him, she had lilac coloured eyes, which also happened to be the same colour of her hair, which coincidentally was in the same hairstyle of Serena.

Serena?

_Serenity,_

"Queen Serenity?" the man gasped in awe.

The queen nodded her head then helped him up to his feet; she was dressed in her usual gown.

Where as for Snape, his black robes had been replaced with his knight attire; it was the red and had the imperial sign for Mars.

"Severus, I must ask you tis," Queen Serenity replied softly. "Where does your loyalty lie?"

"It's with you-'

"Do not lie to me Severus!" Queen Serenity snapped angrily. "I have seen your heart and it tainted with evil."

"Lord Voldemort, he doesn't allow anyone to leave the Deatheaters."

Queen serenity nodded grimly, "That's why you are to continue with this destiny, I will not allow my daughter to be tainted."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating regularly. Been busy with school assignments and various school commitments.**

**I was thinking of bypassing the Valentine's day ball, and expanding the story into Deathly Hallows. However, my top priority is to get my **_**Revenge **_**fic finished…**

**Serena: *walks in angrily* You have been a short hiatus, and I am not your top priority.**

**Me: *sweat drops* You are ONE of them. The **_**Revenge**_** story is quite long and I want to get it posted before attending to you.**

**Serena: Whatever, you'll forget about me once again.**

**Me: No I won't. And if you keep on whining, I will edit the story and write you in as a mouse so Luna can chase you. Now get back into the story!**

**Serena: Meanie! *storms off***

**Me: *face palm***

"Meatball head!"

"What is it now, Raye?" Serena asked wearily.

"Professor Snape would like to see you," Raye said as she bounded into the dormitory. "He says it is about your grades."

The girl grumbled darkly then got up from off of her bed and stormed past Raye. She stopped in the doorway and turned to her friend, "You're coming with me."

The two girls left the Slytherin common room and headed up the stairs and out of the dungeons.

"Raye, Serena!" Amy yelled brightly as she ran towards them.

"Amy!" Serena squealed as she threw her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Serena, stop stalling."

Serena turned her head and gave Raye a filthy look. "Why don't you join us, Amy?" she asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Well Raye said that Professor Snape needs to see me."

"What is it about?" Amy asked.

"My grades," Serena muttered quietly. Then her face brightened "I could see if you could be my tutor."

Amy and Raye sweat dropped then shook their heads in unison.

"Typical of you Meat-'

"Shut up Raye, you meanie!"

"Stop being such a cry baby."

"Oh dear," Amy sighed as people stopped what they were doing and watched the duo argue.

Snape walked down the Grand staircase, he was in a sullen mood because he had sent Raye to get Serena. However, the girl had not arrived and he grew impatient and decided to go and fetch for her himself. He walked into the Entrance hall and noticed two girls arguing with each other.

"You always cry!" Raye yelled at Serena before sticking her tongue out at the girl.

"Only because you are a big meanie," Serena retorted as she stuck out her tongue.

"Raye, Serena!" Amy shouted.

Both girls ignored Amy and continued to argue.

"That's enough!" Snape bellowed angrily as Raye and Serena went quiet. "I want you three to come to my office now."

Amy glared at Raye then walked up the stairs with Serena, who was quiet and staring down at the floor while she walked behind Snape.

_HP/SM,_

Snape dismissed Amy and Raye with a warning before turning his gaze to Serena. He immediately noticed the red puffy eyes, sighing he pulled the girl into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I am sorry for making a debacle." Serena sniffled while burying her head into his chest.

"It's alright," he sighed, then realised the reason why he wanted to speak to Serena. "Serena, can you sit down please."

Serena stepped away from Snape and sat down in a chair. She held onto her hands and stared down at her lap.

"Serena, I cannot be your knight."

"What?" Serena exclaimed as she looked up at Snape with teary eyes.

"I don't love you," Snape said coolly as he held up the necklace and placed it in Serena's trembling hands. "So I cannot-'

"You liar," Serena screamed as she flew out of her chair and gripped the sides of the wooden desk. "You are a filthy liar!" She clenched her jaw then turned on her heel.

"Serena-'

"No, stay away from me!" she spat angrily before throwing the necklace into the fireplace, "I don't want it anymore, none of this!"

Snape watched the girl storm out of the classroom. He waited until he couldn't hear Serena's sobs anymore before dropping to the ground. Tears sprung in his own eyes as he stared up at the ceiling and cursed out loudly.

He didn't want to say those words to Serena, but it was the only way he could protect her from Voldemort, whom would've killed her for the Silver Crystal.

_HP/SM,_

Serena stomped down the Grand staircase and out into the courtyard. Anger boiled through her veins as she continued to walk before collapsing against a rock near the lakeshore. She stared out at the dark water until she heard Raye and Amy yelling out to her. She turned her head and noticed a black cloud summoning across the castle.

Raye heard Serena's scream first then held out her crystal change rod at the same time Amy held hers up in the air.

"_Mars Crystal Power, Make Up_!"

"_Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up_!"

Serena whimpered as she watched the sinister looking man approach her. Her heart raced quickly, she could tell by the scars on his face that the man was a werewolf, and he was able to smell her lunarian blood.

"_Mars Flame Sniper_!"

The shot of flame hit the man in the chest as he while being sent ten feet away from Serena. He groaned and sat up to see a girl standing in front of Serena. She had a white suit on with a red skirt, which matched her collar and heels.

"You leave her alone, ugly!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Greyback snarled angrily before lashing out at Sailor Mars, who grabbed hold of Serena and sent her tumbling towards Sailor Mercury.

"So you want to tango, eh?" Mars replied sarcastically. She dodged Greyback's attacks and sent a swift kick to his groin area.

Greyback whimpered in agony before dropping to the ground and writhing in pain.

"Serena, we need to get you-'

An explosion startled them all as they watched fire engulf certain parts of the castle.

Serena grasped her locket and held it up in the air.

"Serena, it's too risky!" cried Mercury.

"_Moon Crisis, Make Up_!" Serena yelled as she transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"You never listen."

"Come on, Hogwarts need our help!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"What about him?" Mars asked while pointing at Greyback.

"Sailor Pluto will deal with him." Sailor Moon said as they ran up the steep bank.

They stopped when a deranged looking woman skipped towards Hagrid's hut yelling, "Dumbledore's dead!" in a childish voice.

"Get behind those trees." Mars ordered. She sighed when Sailor Moon and Mercury didn't budge.

Bellatrix stopped yelling when she noticed the three Sailor Scouts and cackled. "Three more people shall join Dumbledore tonight."

"Yeah right," Mars snapped.

"A smart mouth, I see?" Bellatrix said quietly while brandishing her wand. "I know what to-'

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody_!"

Mercury's attack hit Bellatrix who toppled backwards. She then sat up and stared bemusedly at Sailor Mercury.

"_Rainbow Moon Heart Ache_!"

Bellatrix blocked Sailor Moon's attack. "Crucio!" she yelled while pointing her wand at Sailor Mercury.

Mercury screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

"Mercury!" cried Mars as she watched one of her best friends squirm.

"Avada-'a green bolt of lightning hit the woman as Sailor Jupiter appeared.

"Jupiter, help Mercury out!" Sailor Venus ordered.

Sailor Moon stared at Venus before nodding. "We need to stop these people-'she stopped speaking when she noticed Snape running away with Draco. Then she watched as Draco continued to run when Harry appeared.

_HP/SM,_

Snape blocked Harry's hexes; he looked bored then went to hex Harry when he saw a bright light. He turned around and felt something hit him as he fell to the ground.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked quietly as she kneeled down next to him.

The boy nodded, and then pointed a trembling finger at Snape. "He killed Dumbledore."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as tears streamed down her face.

Snape sat up and stared at the blonde-haired girl who was helping Harry up. '_Sailor Moon, it's Serena._' he thought. He flinched when he saw Sailor Moon fall to the ground, and then Harry did. He turned his head and noticed Bellatrix using the Cruiciatus curse on them both.

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution_!"

Bellatrix fell to the ground as Jupiter's attack hit her once again; however, she recovered quickly and turned her wand onto the Sailor Scout.

Snape watched the two of them dodge each other's attacks. He thought Jupiter's movements were quite graceful as they were in the Silver Millennium whenever he watched her and Raye practice.

"Jupiter!" cried Venus as she watched another Death Eater attack the Sailor Scout from behind.

Sailor Moon ran towards the Death Eater and tackled them to the ground. The mask fell off to show Lucius Malfoy, whom she had met only once.

"Get off of me!" Lucius spat while shoving Sailor Moon to the side.

Sailor Mars growled angrily at her brother, who had been fighting with Harry. She clenched her fists as tears slid down her face. "Severus Snape!"

Snape turned his head and noticed Sailor Mars staring at him with a death glare.

"_Mars Flame Sniper_!"

"Merlin!"

Everyone watched as flames covered Snape, they gaped when his body absorbed them and made his hands glow.

"Severus..."

Snape stared at his hands as a sadistic smirk glowed over his face.

"Severus, no!" yelled Mars.

Sailor Moon watched the flames appear over Snape's hands. She remembered how it almost killed Mars in the Silver Millennium when Snape had absorbed her attack. Now that he had dark magic in him, the attack would kill her instantly.

"Severus-'

"_Mars Flame Sniper_!" the flames left Snape's hand and travelled towards Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon left Harry with Jupiter and rushed over to Mars who was standing still. She shoved the petrified girl out of the way and felt the attack hit her straight in the locket. Her locket shattered and her outfit disappeared.

"Sailor Moon!" the Sailor Scout's cried as they watched their leader fall to the ground.

Harry gasped when he noticed that Sailor Moon was none other than Serena Tsukino, he collapsed to the ground in tears.

Snape staggered over to Serena and kneeled down. He bowed his head as a tear fell down his nose and onto Serena's cold body. A rainbow of light glowed through Serena's body as the Silver Crystal appeared from out of nowhere. It slowly sank back into its owner as a new outfit replaced the shredded ribbons. Serena stirred and opened her eyes as she stared into Snape's eyes.

"Forgive me-'

"I cannot forgive you for what you did." Serena replied before closing her eyes once again.

Snape groaned then disparated before anyone could capture him.

_HP/SM,_

The castle was quiet as everyone mourned the death of Dumbledore.

Serena was in a coma so her body could recover from the attack, but due to the threat of any future attacks, she was to stay in the Hospital Wing until the new school term started.

Raye was in denial that her brother was more than willing to kill her. Therefore, she stayed behind while the rest of the students went home. She had to protect Serena no matter what; Serena had sacrificed a life to save her.

Amy, Lita, and Mina went back to Japan where they were able to do research on Voldemort without having to tell anyone who they truly were.

Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista also returned to Japan, only to pack up their possessions and transfer them to a manor about a mile away from Hogwarts.

Snape, on the other hand, was sitting in his study trying to think why he almost killed his own sister, and the fact that he had killed Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Serena: You tried to kill me off…**

**Me: Actually no, I have a reason for why you were attacked. Only Snape and I know.**

**Snape: Do not get me involved.**

**Me: Sorry dude, you got involved when you and Serena popped into my head as a pairing.**

**Snape: Maybe I can dispose of her-**

**Serena: I am right next to you, you know!**

**Me: You cannot "dispose" of Serena. If you try to, she has my permission to punish you on behalf of the Moon.**

**Snape: I am not intimidated.**

**Me: You will be when you piss me off to an extreme. So get off your high horse and get back into the story.**

**Snape:… *walks off***

**Serena: So I can hit him if he annoys me?**

**Me: *shrugs* I guess so, just don't injure him.**

**Serena: *evil smile and runs off***

**Me: *goes back to writing***

Snape walked quietly into the Hospital Wing, he held his breath when he noticed Serena lying, unattended, in a bed. His feet moved weakly as he staggered over to the bed and kneeled beside it. He seized her hands and shuddered at how cold they were.

"I know you'll never forgive me for my actions, but I just wanted to... Well I wanted to say that I am sorry for hurting you Serena," he whispered softly before pressing a kiss to her pale knuckles. A bright light caught his sight as he turned around slowly to see how the moonlight beamed across a bed. An idea flickered from his mind as he pulled Serena up into his arms at the same time Madame Pomfrey and Raye walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Let Serena go, or I'll finish you off right now!" Raye threatened as she hid a hand in her jeans pocket.

"That's enough Miss Hino, behave or I will remove you from the room," Madame Pomfrey warned as she turned her head away from a scowling Raye and stared at Snape. "Yes, do place Serena back onto her bed Severus."

Snape shook his head, walked over to the other bed, and gently deposited Serena onto the bed. He then pulled the blankets over her and stepped away as Raye barged past him. Madame Pomfrey grumbled in frustration and walked out of the room.

"Why did you move Serena?" Raye asked flatly.

"She can heal quicker in the moonlight, of all people, you should know that." Snape replied sardonically.

"I am grateful for that; however I still want to kill you." Raye murmured begrudgingly as Snape chuckled at his younger sister and ruffled her hair.

"I know you do my violent stubborn sister."

"Why did you try to attack me?" questioned Raye, she looked down at her lap as tears slid down her cheeks.

"It was unintentional, the dark magic in me overwhelmed my mind," Snape sighed. He placed a finger under Raye's chin and lifted her head up so she had to stare at him. "I am sorry if you saw it the wrong way, I would never do anything to harm you." He watched the emotions waver in her eyes as she closed them and frowned. He knew that Raye found it hard to trust people; it was a similar situation for him.

"I accept your apology, but I don't think I can trust you instantly, maybe after a while I can." Raye said softly.

"I respect that, thank you-'he went quiet when a soft groan filled the Hospital Wing. He watched Raye stare down at Serena, whose eyes fluttered open.

"Raye, where am I?" Serena asked hoarsely as she stared around the Hospital Wing.

"Still at Hogwarts-'

"What's that?"

Snape's jaw dropped at Serena's words, he grabbed her hands again and tried to squeeze them, but the girl pulled away.

"Who are you?" Serena demanded. "And explain to me why I am in this strange place."

Raye groaned inwardly then motioned for Snape to follow her out into the corridor while Madame Pomfrey checked out Serena. Once they were out of earshot Raye let out a sad sigh.

"Raye, what's going on?"

"Serena's lost her memories, this usually happens quite often when she has been hit with a catastrophic attack." Raye explained as she turned away and walked back into the room.

Snape stared out the window and clenched his fists, he was going to try his best to help her remember those memories, and he was going to prove that he was worth it to be with her. No one was going to get in his way.

_HP/SM,_

"Where's Darien?" Serena replied softly as she stared at Raye. "Why isn't he here?"

"Serena, you broke up with him over two months ago," Raye said calmly. "That ugly rotten blowfish was cheating on you again."

A frown creased Serena's forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head furiously. Then she opened her eyes and glared heatedly at Raye.

"It's true, even ask the others when they get here-'

"I want my papa!" Serena wailed unhappily as tears sprang in her eyes.

"That's another thing, your father happens to be an English wizard, you have a half sister called Luna."

"Speaking of Luna, where is she?" Serena mumbled as she ignored Raye's reply and sat up in the bed.

"Probably speaking to your mother."

Snape walked into the room and noticed both of the girls talking to each other. He stepped over to them and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Good morning Professor Snape, what brings you here?" Raye asked in a weary tone.

"Just seeing how the patient is, also Miss Hino, I have been appointed as the new Headmaster." Snape replied wryly.

"What but you… I don't even care anymore." Raye huffed irritably as Snape turned is attention to Serena, who frowned at him then looked away.

"Serena, do you know who I am?"

"Somebody who is holding me here against my will-'

"Serena, you are suffering from amnesia, you are a seventh year student, you were in my Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Serena shrugged aimlessly then got out of her bed and walked over to one of the windows. She stared out across the castle grounds in awe. The view almost replicated the castle grounds on the Moon, except there was a reflection pool outside the Moon palace. She remembered how she would jump out of a window and land on Pegasus' back.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Raye asked as she watched the girl climb onto the window pane. She got to her feet and dashed at the same time Serena leaned out the window.

Snape watched in horror as Serena leapt off the window pane and out into the air. He sprinted over to the window and expected to see Serena plummet to her death. However he was surprise to see no mangled body on the concrete below.

"Where did she go?" he asked in amazement.

"Look up into the air." Raye replied.

Snape gazed up into the clear blue sky and noticed a white figure. He gaped when the figure came closer to him, it was Serena in her princess incarnation. The white dress flowed around her ankles, while her hair fluttered in the imaginary breeze. A pair of wings adorned her back as her moon crescent shone brightly.

"Get back inside before you get spotted!" Raye ordered.

Serena pouted then moved towards the window. She kicked and screamed when Snape grabbed her by the arms and dragged her back to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena refused to acknowledge the fact that she was to stay at Hogwarts until her memories returned. She tried to escape many times, and many of the escape attempts were thwarted by Snape. Who would then restrain the screaming girl and explain the reasons why nobody could get out of Hogwarts without him knowing.

When the first term rolled around there were staffing changes. Amycus Carrow was the new teacher for Dark Arts, his sister; Alecto was the teacher for Muggle Studies. Amara became the new flying teacher while Michelle settled in as the new music teacher.

Pansy Parkinson made her distaste for Serena public when she heard that Serena had been appointed the new Head Girl for Slytherin. She loathed the fact that people were calling Serena and Draco the 'beautiful couple'.

"I didn't even want this role." Serena confessed to Raye as she ate a piece of chicken.

"Well it seems that the Headmaster sees you as being worthy," Pansy sneered. "Though I recall you being the worst student Slytherin had last-'

"For your information _Pansy _I am suffering from amnesia, so I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Serena yelled angrily. She rose from her seat and stormed out of the Great Hall in silence, as Mina and Amy followed after her, while Raye and Lita argued with Pansy.

"Serena, wait!" Mina panted as she grabbed hold of her friend's hand. "Hey, don't let that blowfish knock you down, you were a great student last year, and you actually excelled in most of the classes."

"And I am still impressed," Amy said brightly.

A low growl startled the three girls as Greyback appeared from out of the shadows. Amy tensed and gripped Serena's arm as Mina hit him with a spell.

"Get her to safety!" Mina yelled as Serena screamed.

Snape stormed into the Entrance Hall to see Mina fighting off Greyback while Amy and Serena hurried down into the dungeons. He whipped out his wand and stunned Greyback, and then he sent Mina back into the Great Hall while he pursued Amy and Serena.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked as Amy opened the door to the Potions lab and pushed her in.

Professor Slughorn looked up from his marking and noticed the two alarmed girls panting and leaning against the door. He smiled and waved at them to sit down.

"Sorry Professor, we were being chased by a werewolf." Amy explained as she sank into a chair while Serena opted to stand up.

"Ah yes, Fenrir Greyback, such a vile man, did you know he attacked a former student of mine?"

Amy shook her head slowly, "No I didn't, and I was unaware of that."

"Yes, the students name was called Remus Lupin," Slughorn said quietly while Serena twitched at the name. "Remus had a difficult time trying to control the other part of him, one year his transformation was so severe, he fatally attacked a student."

Serena flinched and gasped as a memory returned to her:

_**Remus sat quietly on his own as the other students walked past him. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone in Slytherin besides a girl in his year called Serena, teased him about his shabby-looking clothing.**_

"_**Hiya Remus," Serena replied softly as she sat down next to him and smiled. She giggled at the terrified look on his face, "Relax, I am not going to torment you like the rest of those idiots in my house."**_

"_**Why-'**_

"_**Because I don't like to see people get hurt for no reason, and besides, I am already known to be the outcast in my house."**_

"_**Only because you're friends with Lily Evans, the Muggle girl?"**_

"_**Yeah, and the fact that I am half-blood."**_

_**Remus nodded and smiled back Serena. Then he watched a jealous looking Severus storm over to Serena.**_

"_**If you don't have anything nice to say Sev, then just leave." Serena replied as Severus frowned and stomped off.**_

"_**You don't need to do that."**_

"_**I do, you're a friend now." Serena said as she pulled out a chocolate bar and broke it in half for him.**_

_**Remus smiled and took his piece and bit into it. "Thanks Serena."**_

"_**You're welcome."**_

Serena got to her feet and headed towards the door, she pulled it opened and walked into the unsuspecting arms of one worried Severus Snape. Her eyes widened as the memories of the night Dumbledore was killed returned to her. She pulled away and placed a metre distance between them as her mind screamed in panic.

"Are you alright?"

"A bit overwhelmed, I have no idea where I am." Serena said as she feigned her amnesia. She didn't want the man to know she had her memories back, so she continued to act like she had amnesia.


	11. Chapter 11

Many months had passed and Serena was continuing with her façade. She was quite impressed that everyone still believed that she still had no idea where she was and why she was unable to leave.

"Miss Tsukino, I hope you are concentrating." Alecto sneered while glaring at the girl with a cold look.

"Sorry Professor Carrow, I was just wondering what a Muggle was."

"A filthy creature, they have tainted the-'

"Alecto, may I have a word with Serena?" Snape asked as he walked into the classroom.

"Of course Headmaster, Miss Tsukino, you may leave."

Serena rose from her chair and walked out of the class with Snape by her side. She stared forwards as they walked together in silence before stopping outside the Gargoyle.

"Serena, I need to ask you something."

"What's bothering you Professor?" Serena asked.

"Harry Potter has been spotted inside the castle grounds, which means that Lord Voldemort would be here."

"And why should it concern me?"

"Because I know you don't have amnesia anymore, I need you to leave the school for your safety-'

"And let other people die?" Serena asked. "No, I'm staying _Severus_."

_Thousand Years,_

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall as Snape walked up the aisle. "Harry Potter is somewhere is this building, I want to know where he is."

Serena and Raye stared at each other then looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of their friend. Serena gasped when she noticed Harry appear in front of her with a smile, he grasped her hands and walked her out into the middle of the aisle.

Snape glowered angrily when he realized that Harry was holding onto Serena's hands. He whipped his wand out at the same time Lita and Raye appeared next to Harry and Serena.

"Its over Snape, you cannot win." Harry roared.

"Its just beginning." Snape replied as he flicked his wand and the windows exploded.

"_Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

"_Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

Everyone in the hall watched as Lita and Raye transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter and Mars. They were astounded at how these two girls were able to hide a secret like that.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry yelled as he went to hex Snape, whom dodged the attack.

Serena, Mina, and Amy helped evacuate the Great Hall as other Death Eaters joined Harry, Lita, Raye, and Snape.

A bright light bewildered Serena as she noticed her wand glowed brightly. A thought went through her head as she pointed it at a Death Eater and yelled out "_Moon Sceptre Elimination!_" The attack hit the Death Eater who crumpled to the ground.

Serena then held up her locket and brushed her wand against it before yelling "_Moon Eternal, Make Up!_"

Snape watched as Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, but her outfit had changed from the last time he had seen it.

"My name is Sailor Moon, I fight for love and justice, and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon, enough with the catch phrases and help!" Mars yelled as she tried to fend off a swarm of Death Eaters.

"_Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!_"

Sailor Moon's attack hit three Death Eaters as Raye continued to dodge other attacks.

Sailor Mercury and Venus appeared as they helped as Harry and Snape disappeared.

"I'm fed up with this!" Sailor Mercury screamed as she used her attack and sent five Death Eaters tumbling out of the Great Hall.

"I hope Harry is alright." Sailor Jupiter murmured softly.

While the Sailor Scouts were busy fighting along side the staff and students of Hogwarts, Harry was making his way to the Boathouse with Hermione and Serena.

_Thousand Years,_

Harry, Hermione, and Serena hid behind a pile of crates as they watched Voldemort talk to Snape while holding the Elder Wand in his hands. They listened as Voldemort explained that the Elder wand wouldn't work for him unless the new owner was to be killed.

Serena watched in horror as Voldemort flicked his wand, which caused Snape to stagger and fall against the glass. Then blood streamed from his neck as Voldemort looked at him coldly then disappeared. She and Harry crawled over to Snape and stared down at him.

"You've got your mothers eyes," Snape whispered to Harry before turning his gaze to Serena. "I'm sorry for failing-'

"Hush Severus, you did nothing wrong." Serena whispered back as she cradled his hands in her lap.

"Harry, I have something for you."

Serena watched as a silver tear fell down Snape's face and into a vial. Harry nodded to Snape then disappeared as Serena sobbed and curled herself up in Snape's lap. She was stunned when Voldemort didn't see her and wondered what happened, then she realized that she had muttered an incantation that made her invisible to the naked eye.

Then she closed her eyes.

_Thousand Years,_

When Serena woke from her sleep, she realized that she was no longer at Hogwarts but up on the Moon with her mother. Then she realized that Snape had been killed and ran into her mothers arms.

"Mama, he's gone." Serena whispered sadly.

"He had a deal, and he stuck to it." Serenity whispered.

Serena gave her mother a confused look then turned around to see Snape standing in the doorway dressed in his knight attire. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him as he lifted her up into his arms.

"I'm back my Princess." Snape whispered into Serena's hair as he smiled gratefully at Queen Serenity, who returned the smile and walked out of the room to allow the two to have privacy.

"Is the war over?"

Snape shook his head as a glowing orb appeared in front of them. They watched as Harry and Voldemort fought against each other. Then they watched as Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix, which distracted Voldemort to allow Harry to gain advantage.

"Now it's over," Snape said as he grasped Serena's hand. "Come along Serenity, we have to get back to the others."

_Thousand Years,_

Harry watched as Serena appeared out of nowhere with Snape holding her hand. They wee both dressed in what looked like royal regalia as Serena held up her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you Harry Potter, you have freed everyone from the clutches of evil," Serena said as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome Serena." Harry replied. Then he noticed that Serena had aged slightly, her face had lost its youthful look as she looked more like a matured woman than a teenage girl.

"I am Princess Serenity V of the Moon, and with the world freed from the constant threat of Voldemort, I now am able to cleanse and pure the souls of you all."

The students and staff of Hogwarts watched as Serena lifted her hands, a small crystal appeared in the middle of the hands. Then they watched as she floated up into the air with Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto following behind her.

"With Lord Voldemort gone, I, Princess Serenity Diana Luna," Serena yelled. "On behalf of the Moon, cleanse Earth of its impurities, and if those who refuse to be cleansed, shall be banished."

A bright light made everyone close their eyes as the last thing they heard was Serena's soft laughter ringing in their ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Queen Serenity watched over the Earth while the planet slept soundly for a millennium. Then she smiled when she felt her soul being returned to her body. With a small smile, the Queen left her palace and travelled down to Earth to awaken everyone from their sleep.

She smiled when she noticed Serena asleep in a sealed marble vault. Her hand hovered over Serena's forehead as the Moon crescent glowed brightly, and the young woman stirred from her slumber.

"Mom, how long have I been asleep?"

"For a millennium." Queen Serenity replied.

"Oh my, has anyone else-'

"Not yet, I need to speak with you Serena… I mean Serenity."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's time for you to give up your powers as Sailor Moon and focus on being Neo-Queen Serenity."

The young woman stared at her mother then held out her locket.

"You need to transform first."

"Okay, okay, I hope I'm not this demanding with Small Lady."

Queen Serenity chuckled at her daughter.

"_Moon Eternal, Make Up !_" Serena watched as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, then her outfit disappeared as a dress replaced it. When the transformation finished she stared at her mother with bewildered eyes.

"It'll be alright." Queen Serenity assured.

"Where's Small Lady?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked her mother.

"She's not born yet Serenity."

_Thousand Years,_

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled softly as she stared up at Severus. He held onto her hands as the minister read out the vows. When they both said 'I do.' everyone cheered as Severus kissed her.

"There's no way you're budging to go on a honeymoon."

"Severus, I have been on a honeymoon with your for over a Thousand years." Neo-Queen Serenity replied.

"Indeed, and I'll be happy ruling with you for another Thousand years."

**A/N: Finished! Sorry for it being rushed but I needed to get this story done before I lost steam and it became a dead fic…**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing :)**

**S**


End file.
